A case-control study of the effect of vitamins E and C and other antioxidant consumption and plasma levels on the risk of astrocytoma. The purpose of this study is to determine: 1) whether vitamins E, C and other antioxidants increase or decrease the risk of astrocytoma; 2) whether the odds rations for antioxidants are modified by stratification on the presence of p54 tumor suppressor gene mutation.